Dreamer
by Kirahana Yuki
Summary: Miku adalah seorang gadis yg pemalu. Suatu malam, ia memimpikan Kaito, cowok yg Miku sukai namun, bagaimana Miku dapat menyampaikan perasaannya dengan sifat pemalunya itu? Penasaran?/ [Three-Shot] /Minna, please read n review :D!
1. Chapter 1: Kirei na Yume

**-Dreamer-**

***Chapter 1***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: MikuXKaito**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Warning: tenang…cerita ini tidak berbahaya dan waras.**

**Summary: Miku adalah gadis yg selalu mimpi tentang crush nya pada malam hari yaitu Kaito! Tetapi, Miku anak yg pemalu…Jadi, gimana pendekatan Miku terhadap Kaito?**

Pada pagi hari…Saat angin bertiup dengan lembut dan sinar matahari menyinari jendela kamar…

Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia tidak lain adalah Hatsune Miku. Dia merenung sebentar mimpinya itu…

"Mimpi itu lagi…Aku pingin banget mimpi itu terkabul tapi, rasanya ga mungkin ya…" Katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Miku langsung turun dari kasur dan pergi ke meja riasnya untuk menyisir rambut hijaunya yang kusut itu.

"Sekarang aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Harus rapi!" Ucap Miku dengan semangat. "Aku tidak boleh terlihat jelek di depan Kaito! Ga boleh!" Ucapnya lagi dengan merapikan penampilannya dari rambut hingga ke baju. Ia merapikan tempat tidur, sarapan dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

**Sesampai di sekolah…**

SRRETT…

Miku membuka pintu kelas IX-A dengan muka tak bersemangatnya itu dan menduduki kursi di sebelah jendela yang terbuka. (Yuki: Padahal tadi di rumah semangat…*sweatdrop*)

"Ohayo, Miku!" Sapa seorang perempuan berambut pendek kuning dengan pita putih di atasnya. Ia menghampiri meja Miku dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Ohayo, Rin…," Jawab Miku dengan wajahnya yang tidak bersemangat sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Kamu kenapa?" Ucap Rin.

"Yah, begitulah…," Gumam Miku yang masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

Dengan jawaban itu Rin sudah bisa menebak inti masalah Miku. "Pasti mimpiin Kaito kan?" Bisik Rin kepada Miku.

"Eh?! A…Apa kau bilang?! Bu…Bukan kok!" Jawab Miku dengan panik. "Ngapain aku bete gara-gara mimpi bodoh itu…," Gumam Miku sekali lagi.

"Ga usah bohong deh… Aku kan udah temenan sama Miku lama banget. Aku tau kamu satu bulan sekali selalu mimpi tentang Kaito." (Yuki: mimpi kok ada jadwanlnya segala.)

"Iya, tapi… tapi aku," Tanpa menyelesaikan apa yg ingin dikatakan, Rin memotong, "Pasti kamu ingin itu terjadi, kan?"

Emang sejak SD kelas 6, Miku selalu menceritakan mimpinya tentang Kaito itu kepada Rin. Ya… mereka kan bersahabat sejak kecil bersama dengan Kaito dan Len. Miku kan sekarang udah remaja jadi, wajarlah dia suka sama Kaito meskipun mereka udah berteman sejak kecil.

TAP…TAP…TAP…SRET…

Masuklah ke ruang IX-A seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan berbadan tinggi. Ia berjalan menuju arah Miku dan Rin…

"Ohayo, Miku, Rin..," Sapa Kaito sambil menarik bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya.

Dengan malu Miku menjawab, "Ohayo!"

Tetapi di dalam hati, Miku sangat gembira dan hatinya bermekar-mekar hanya karena sapaan Kaito. Dia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat di atas roknya dan melihat ke bawah sehingga rambut hijaunya menutupi mukanya. (Yuki: Malu nih Mikunya…Imut!)

**SKIP TIME **

Pelajaran sekolah akan dimulai. Datanglah Luka-sensei dengan rambut pinknya yg panjang sekali. Luka meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja dan langsung berdiri dengan tegak menghadap para murid.

"Ohayo minna! Sebeum memulai pelajaran, kita akan melakukan sebuah tugas nanti tapi, tugas itu harus dilakukan berpasangan dan tugas ini akan berlangsung sampai pulang sekolah karena hari ini memang dijadwalkan untuk tugas ini saja jadi, tidak ada pelajaran. Pilihlah pasangan kalian sendiri. Boleh cewek boleh cowok." Ucap Luka.

Dengan ucapan sensei, Rin langsung punya ide yang cemerlang. "Miku, aku berpasangan dengan Len aja ya…Kamu sama Kaito aja…,"ucap Rin dengan keras agar Kaito dapat mendengarnya. Setelah itu Rin langsung pergi ke tempat Len dan meninggalkan Miku.

"Tunggu, Rin! Jangan lakukan itu…aku belum siap..," Ucap Miku dengan suaranya yang bertambah kecil dan kecil hingga Rin menghilang di antara banyak murid. Saat itu, hilanglah Rin dari pandangan Miku.

Dari belakang, Kaito menepuk bahu Miku dan berkata," Miku, kamu mau berpasangan denganku ga?"

DHEG…DHEG…DHEG…DHEG…

Miku tetap diam dan tidak menoleh ke belakang. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada.

"Waduh! Gimana ini…Hatiku berdebar dengan kencang. Mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke seluruh kelas nih..Apa yg harus kujawab," Ucap Miku dalam hati.

Dengan malu, Miku menjawab,"Aku…Aku…mau berpasangan dengan Kaito."

"Miku, kamu gpp? Wajahmu merah banget!" Tanya Kaito dengan khawatir.

"Aku gpp kok…serius," Jawab Miku dengan pelan dan tegas.

"Minna, sudahkah kalian menemukan pasangan?" Tanya Luka.

"Sudah, sensei," Jawab murid-murid bersamaan.

"Ok, kalau begitu mari kita mulai tugas kita. Tugas kita adalah mengamati tanaman-tanaman di sekolah. Fotolah dan carilah informasi tentang tanaman itu dan adaptasinya. Setiap pasangan ditugaskan ke area yg berbeda." Ucap Luka.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bergantian mengambil undian di kotak ini," Ucap Luka lagi.

Satu per satu murid-murid maju dan mengambil undian itu. Tibalah giliran Miku dan Kaito.

"Miku, kita mendapat area greenhouse sekolah, nih. Ayo kita ke sana," Ajak Kaito.

Karena melamun, Miku tidak mendengar apapun yang Kaito ucapkan. Karena itu, Kaito langsung menghampirinya.

Ia menarik tangan Miku dan berkata,"Ayo, Miku…Sampai kapan kau mau melamun terus di sana."

Karena melamun, Miku kaget saat ditarik oleh Kaito hingga hampir jatuh. Saat berlari menuju greenhouse, Miku menatap tangannya yang digandeng Kaito. Melihat itu, muka Miku sempat blush.

**SESAMPAI DI GREENHOUSE**

"Wah! Greenhouse ini bener-bener indah ya!" Ucap Miku dengan bahagia. Ketertarikan Miku pada greenhouse membuat rasa malu Miku hilang. Miku langsung mengelilingi greenhouse dan melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Tanpa sadar, Miku sedang meninggalkan Kaito sendiri yang hanya terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Miku yg begitu cepat.

"Miku! Ayo kita mulai ya... Kamu kok seperti ga pernah ke greenhouse sekolah aja…" Panggil Kaito.

"Emang ga pernah kok…" Jawab Miku masih menatap bunga berwarna biru yg berada di tengah greenhouse.

"Miku suka bunga itu?" Tanya Kaito berjalan ke arah Miku. Kaito memetik bunga itu dan menaruhnya di rambut hijau Miku.

"Hah?! Kaito...Apa boleh bunga itu dipetik begitu saja?" Ucap Miku dengan wajahnya blushing sambil memegang bunga yg ada di rambutnya itu.

"Boleh aja kalo cuma satu…Kan Miku suka bunga itu," Ucap Kaito *blushing*.

"Ok..kita mulai mengamati sekarang…" Ajak Kaito mengambil kamera dan memotret bunga dan tanaman lain di greenhouse. Mereka pun mulai mengamati sampai sore hingga tiba-tiba…

GLEK…

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Miku dengan panik melihat ke Kaito.

"Kayaknya seseorang mengunci kami berdua dari luar,nih.." Jawab Kaito.

Miku dengan cepat menuju ke pintu greenhouse dan mencoba untuk membukanya tetapi tidak bisa dibuka.

Karena lelah, Miku beristirahat di bangku yg ada di sebelah Kaito.

"Miku, kau capek ya? Biarkan aku yg mengurus pengamatannya dan kamu boleh istirahat dulu. Kita tunggu di sini saja sampai seseorang membuka pintu." Ucap Kaito.

"Habis greenhouse ini terbuat dari kaca yg dilapisi film yg berwarna gelap sehingga orang lain tidak bisa melihat dari luar kecuali atap greenhouse. Atapnya hanya kaca biasa jadi, masih ada cahaya…tenang ya, Miku," Ucapnya dengan tenang.

SEMENTARA ITU…

"Rin, apa yg kaulakukan?" Tanya Len melihat Rin berlari dari arah greenhouse.

"Len, kau tau kan klo Miku suka sama Kaito jd, kukunci mereka berdua sampai nanti pulang sekolah agar bisa berduaan…hehehe," Jawab Rin dengan semangat.

"Iya aku tau…Jadi begitu maksudmu…Ok! Kudukung rencanamu itu," Jawab Len mengangguk pada Rin.

Miku yg pemalu sekarang mempunyai kesempatan emas untuk dekat dengan Kaito. Bagaimana ya keadaan Miku dan Kaito yg berduaan di greenhouse? Apakah hubungan mereka akan semakin mesrah?

* * *

Yuki: Ini cerita pertamaku di fanfict...Gmn? Bagus ga? Aku ragu2...

Kira2 lanjut ga ya? Yuki bingung banget...Mohon review nya! Beritahu pendapat kalian...


	2. Chapter 2: Saigo no Chansu

**-Dreamer-**

***Chapter 2***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MikuXKaito**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Warning: Cerita ini agak gaje,**** mbuleti,**** banyak typo di mana-mana…Dan akan ada pergantian POV**

**Summary: Miku adalah gadis yg selalu mimpi tentang crush nya pada malam hari yaitu Kaito! Tetapi, Miku anak yg pemalu…Jadi, gimana pendekatan Miku terhadap Kaito?**

**Yuki: Halo lagi! (^v^)/ Ini chapter 2 dari cerita pertama Yuki, Dreamer….Maaf lama banget buat chapter ini karena pas hari Minggu, Yuki ke luar kota…**

**Ok, mari kita lanjut ke cerita ini…Minna, please RnR…^u^**

Miku yang sedang beristirahat di bangkunya mengambil bunga birunya dan memandanginya sambil berpikir di dalam hati,"Kaito baik banget! Aku bener-bener suka bunga ini! Aku akan menyimpannya di kamarku…"

Sementara itu, Kaito yang sedang mengamati tanaman di greenhouse melihat ke arah Miku dan berpikir,"Kayaknya Miku suka banget sama bunga itu sampai dipandang terus dari tadi kayak terobsesi saja."

**KEHENINGAN DI GREENHOUSE…krik..krik..krik..krik…**

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di greenhouse tanpa berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Kaito yang lelah karena mengamati tanaman pergi beristirahat di bangku yang diduduki Miku.

"Wah, ternyata mengamati tanaman pun terasa capek ya sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi…," Ucap Kaito sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes dari wajahnya.

Waktu telah berlalu, tanpa disadari pagi hari telah pergi dan tibalah siang hari. Kaito yang lelah, kini telah memejamkan matanya dan tertidur di bangku. Miku yang tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada bunga biru yang diberikan oleh Kaito, tidak merasa bahwa terdapat sesuatu yang membebani bahunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Miku yang barusan menyadari akan beban di bahunya segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ini kan kepalanya…kepalanya…Kaito! Sejak kapan dia bersandaran di bahuku?!" Teriak Miku dalam hatinya dengan tubuhnya yang tegang dan tangannya yang berkeringat. "Mmmm…Kayaknya tidak apa-apa deh kalo Kaito bersandar di bahuku…Ini pertama kalinya…KYAA!" Seru Miku dalam hati. Karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, Miku hanya menatap muka Kaito penuh dengan kagum. Menatapi muka cowok yang ia sukai membuat muka Miku semakin memerah dan memerah.

Waktu makan siang sudah lewat, Miku yang hanya duduk diam merasa lapar hingga perutnya yang kosong berbunyi dengan keras sekali. Akibat bunyi perut Miku, Kaito pun terbangun dari tidurnya…

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Kaito yang masih mengantuk. Ia segera menyadari kepalanya yang sedang bersandar di bahu Miku. Muka Kaito segera memerah…Dengan cepat, Kaito berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata…

"Miku…Apa tadi kau keberatan saat kepalaku bersandar di..di..bahumu?" Tanya Kaito dengan muka _blushing _nya itu…

"Ga keberatan sama sekali kok…Miku baru menyadarinya sesaat sebelum Kaito terbangun berkat bunga ini," Jawab Miku dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk ke bawah menghadap ke tanah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu bunyi perutmu bukan?" Tanya Kaito mengalihkan topik.

"I…Iya, habis sudah melewati waktu makan siang…," Jawab Miku malu.

Kaito segera meraba-raba saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus biscuit."Ini buat Miku…" Ucap Kaito dengan kepalanya yang melihat ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan muka _blushing _nya itu.

"Aku ga lapar kok…Kaito aja yang makan…kan Kaito juga lapar," Tolak Miku.

"Siapa bilang kau ga lapar. Perutmu tadi berbunyi sangat kencang sampai membangunkanku kok," Jawab Kaito memaksa Miku untuk menerima biscuit itu. "Tadi perutku ga bunyi sama sekali lho…berarti aku ga lapar. Aku sudah terbiasa makan telat…," Ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa tapi, kita harus membaginya dengan adil agar Kaito juga dapat," Usul Miku. "Percuma kalau Kaito ga lapar sekarang. Kan nanti kalau lihat Miku makan biscuit ini sendirian, pasti tergoda pingin makan juga…," Goda Miku.

"Kamu ternyata sama saja ya dari kecil sampai sekarang. Aku pikir kau sudah berubah…," Jawab Kaito. "Dulu kau sangat suka menggangguku tapi sifatmu berubah sejak kelas 6. Miku jadi diam dan pemalu…"

"Siapa bilang? Miku tetap Miku kok…," Ucap Miku kepada Kaito.

"Iya…ya…, sekarang aku tau kalau Miku tetap sama," Jawab Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Miku.

"Oww! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau!" Ucap Miku merasa sakit.

"Ayo, kapan makan biscuit nya?" Tanya Miku tidak sabar.

"Akhirnya kau memgakui juga ya…Sudah ketahuan kau lapar…," Ucap Kaito sambil membagi biscuit nya dengan rata.

Setelah dibagi, Kaito memberi satu bagian pada Miku. Mereka berdua segera menghabiskan biscuit masing-masing…

**SELESAI MAKAN…**

"WAH…Perutku sudah terisi. Setidaknya dapat menunda kelaparanku…"Sahut Miku sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan siap untuk pergi menuju bunga-bunga.

"Tunggu Miku! Diam sebentar," Ucap Kaito memegang tangan Miku. Miku yang hendak pergi pun berhenti. Kaito melangkah ke depan mendekatkan badannya pada Miku.

"Apa yang akan Kaito lakukan?! Kenapa dia begitu dekat padaku?!" Pikir Miku sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Mulutmu cemotan…Sini kubersihkan. Kamu ini sudah besar pun masih cemotan pas makan…ck..ck..ck," Ucap Kaito sambil membersihkan renyah biscuit yang berada di sekitar mulut Miku. Muka Miku pun segera memerah dengan sangat cepat. Miku menatap mata Kaito yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito pun juga menatap mata Miku. Mereka berdua saling menatapi untuk beberapa saat…

"Ternyata Kaito hanya ingin membersihkan mulutku…Whew!" Kata Miku dalam hati…(Yuki: makannya jgn GR dulu…)

(Miku: Siapa yang GR? Kan itu di cerita…Lagian, siapa yang buat cerita itu hmm?)

(Yuki: Sudahlah…Lanjut ke cerita!:D)

Muka mereka berdua pun memerah bersamaan dan dengan cepat, mereka menjauhkan diri…

HENING…

"O..iya, kita harus pikirkan cara untuk keluar dari greenhouse ini…" Ucap Kaito untuk memecah suasana tak nyaman itu.

"Bener! Tapi gimana ya? Dan siapa yang mengunci kita?" Balas Miku.

"Yah..Mungkin mereka mengunci greenhouse ini karena dikira ga ada orangnya di dalam," Jawab Kaito.

**Kaito POV**

Yah…Kayaknya tidak apa-apa kalau aku dikunci di greenhouse ini bersama dengan Miku…Lagipula, Miku adalah gadis yang menarik. Kalau bisa…lebih lama lagi tidak apa-apa kok…

Kok semakin lama bersama Miku, Miku kelihatan semakin lama semakin cantik.

**Miku POV**

Aku udah lama di sini sama Kaito…Harusnya sih aku kasih tau perasaanku tapi aku ga siap. Kalau tidak, bakalan kehilangan kesempatanku yang emas ini! Kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

**SEMENTARA ITU…DI KELAS IX-A**

"Rin! Kira-kira Miku udah menyatakan cintanya belum?" Tanya Len sambil berlari ke arah Rin.

"Kalau belum…hihihi *evil smirk* akan kukunci di sana sampai besok!" Ucap Rin dengan muka evil smirk nya…

(Yuki: Bagus sekali Rin…Teruskan ide licikmu itu…)

(Miku: Enak saja…Lain kali kau yang kukunci…hehehe *evil smirk*)

(RinLen: Makannya…Cepet confess sana!)

"Ok, untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan tentang Miku dan Kaito, mari kita lapor ke Luka-sensei kalau mereka membutuhkan waktu lebih hingga pulang sekolah," Usul Len.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…Menuju ruangan Luka-sensei!" Teriak Rin sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Luka-sensei.

**SKIP TIME**

"Luka-sensei!" Sahut Rind an Len bersamaan.

"Hei! Kau mengikutiku…" Tuduh Rin menunjuk Len dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Bukan aku kok. Kau yang mengikutiku.." Tuduh Len. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan hingga percikan api keluar ditengah-tengah.

"Sudah, Berhenti! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ucap Luka melihat mereka dengan tampang marahnya.

"Umm…Pasangan Miku dan Kaito akan selesai melebihi waktu…kurang lebih sampai sesudah pulang sekolah…," Ucap Len.

Luka-sensei pun memberi Miku dan Kaito waktu hingga pulang sekolah. Rind an Len senang dengan keputusan itu karena mereka ingin pulang telat nanti untuk melakukan rencana mereka.

**KEMBALI KE GREENHOUSE…**

"Umm…Kaito…" Panggil Miku yang berdiri tepat di depan Kaito.

"Apa Miku?" Jawab Kaito yang sedang beristirahat di bangku.

"Aku..Aku..suka…makan negi!" Ucap Miku yang bermaksud untuk menyatakan cintanya tetapi tidak jadi karena terlalu _nervous_…

"Iya, aku tau…semua orang tau kali..," Jawab Kaito…

"Pasti Miku mau mengatakan hal lain…tetapi apa ya? Ga mungkin dia bilang dia suka negi…," Pikir Kaito. Miku yang kecewa dengan ucapannya sendiri pergi duduk di sebelah Kaito. Dengan keras, Miku berpikir…

"Apa yang harus kuucapkan pada Kaito? Aku harus mengatakannya hari ini juga!" Ucap Miku dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Yuki: Mohon Review nya! XD

Sorry, Yuki buat cerita ini keburu-keburu karena lagi sibuk (makannya agak mbuleti)...#plakk


	3. Chapter 3: Koi

**-Dreamer-**

***Chapter 3***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: MikuXKaito**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana, dan ada pergantian POV.**

**Summary: ****Miku adalah gadis yg selalu mimpi tentang crush nya pada malam hari yaitu Kaito! Tetapi, Miku anak yg pemalu…Jadi, gimana pendekatan Miku terhadap Kaito?**

**Yuki: Ini chapter terakhir dari Dreamer….Selamat menikmati! XD**

Hari semakin gelap, semua murid pun mengemas barang mereka lalu pulang. Di greenhouse, Miku masih berusaha menemukan cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kaito tetapi tidak mendapat apa-apa.

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

Mendengar derap kaki para murid yang melewati greenhouse, Miku dan Kaito mengetahui bahwa seharusnya sudah saatnya mereka pulang tetapi pintu greenhouse belum dibuka oleh siapapun. Mereka bahkan tidak meminta tolong pada murid-murid yang melewati greenhouse. Sampai sekarang, Kaito masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan kesempatannya bersama Miku ini.

"Kesempatanku bersama Miku ini harus kumanfaatkan karena ini tidak akan terjadi lagi…Kayaknya aku sudah lama menyukai Miku tapi apa Miku suka padaku juga?" Pikir Kaito yang ragu dengan perasaan Miku.

Kaito tidak menyatakan cinta kepada perempuan yang ia sukai tanpa mengetahui perasaan perempuan itu dahulu. Kalau perempuan itu tidak menyukainya juga, dia tidak akan menyatakan perasaannya atau mungkin ia akan putus asa untuk mendapatkan perempuan itu jika perempuan itu menyukai lelaki lain meskipun itu melukai hatinya.

"Aku mau menyatakan perasaanku kepada Miku tapi…aku harus mengetahui perasaanya dulu," Ucap Kaito dengan suara yang sangat lembut sambil memikirkan cara untuk mengetahui perasaan Miku.

**DI KELAS…**

"Rin, apa mungkin mereka sudah melakukannya?" Bisik Len kepada Rin.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Melakukan itu…," Jawab Len kembali, menganggap bahwa Rin sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Itu apa?" Jawab Rin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Len.

"Ya ampun, Rin…Rin…kau yang merencanakannya tapi kau sendiri yang lupa," Ucap Len sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"OOOOOO, Rencana itu!" Sahut Rin yang baru mengingat rencana liciknya itu.

"Sudah ingat sekarang? Ayo, kita ke greenhouse," Ajak Len, mengambil tangan Rin dan langsung pergi menuju greenhouse.

"Jangan cepat-cepat Len!" Teriak Rin sambil tergesa-gesa untuk menyesuaikan kecepatannya dengan Len.

Sampailah mereka di taman yang berada di samping greenhouse. Saat berjalan menuju greenhouse, Rin menarik baju Len.

"Ssshhh…Kita jangan dekat-dekat greenhouse…nanti ketahuan Kaito lho," Ucap Rin dengan suara yang pelan.

"Iya…Iya…tapi, kalau kita tidak dekat sama greenhouse, mana bisa tahu kalau mereka sudah melakukan itu?" Tanya Len.

"Tapi jangan cepat-cepat. Kita harus mencari tempat yang sempurna untuk memata-matai mereka…," Sahut Rin yang masih memegang baju Len dengan erat. Ia pun menarik Len ke belakang dan mereka pun menunggu bersama.

**DI GREENHOUSE…**

"Miku! Mau main game?" Tanya Kaito dengan semangat.

"Game apa? Kita dikunci kok malah main game?" Tanya Miku dengan heran.

"Permainan Truth or Dare…," Jawab Kaito.

Sebenarnya, permainan itu gunanya untuk mengetahui perasaan Miku yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo, kita mulai! Mulai dari aku…Aku pilih Dare!" Sahut Kaito.

"Baiklah…Lari keliling greenhouse ini 10 kali!" Usul Miku yang puas dengan dare yang diberikannya.

"OK! Kulakukan…," Jawab Kaito yang langsung lari keliling greenhouse 10 kali dengan sangat cepat.

"Wah! Seharusnya jangan lari ya…kan Kaito jago di sports…," Ucap Miku kepada Kaito yang sedang duduk di tanah karena kecapekan.

"Ya…Miku sih pilih yang gampang…," Jawab Kaito sambil terengah-engah.

"Ok…Sekarang giliranmu Miku…," Ucap Kaito yang masih terengah-engah.

"Emm…Daripada disuruh lari-lari atau melakukan aktifitas lain…aku pilih truth saja…," Jawab Miku yang menunggu jawaban Kaito.

"Baiklah…Siapa yang kamu sukai?" Tanya Kaito dengan tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Miku.

"Banyak…Rin dan Len, Miki, Gumi," Ucap Miku tetapi dipotong oleh Kaito,"Bukan itu yang kumaksud Miku…," Ucapnya sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan.

"Lalu apa? Pasti aku suka mereka karena mereka temanku…Masa ga boleh?" Ucap Miku, masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Kaito.

"Baiklah begini aja…Siapa laki-laki yang kamu cintai?" Jelas Kaito, mengharap agar Miku mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

Dalam seketika, muka Miku memerah lalu ia langsung menunduk ke bawah, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Kenapa ga jawab? Kan Miku pilih truth. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tau…," Ucap Kaito sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Miku.

"Itu kan rahasia…Siapapun ga boleh tau…," Ucap Miku dengan malu.

"Apa mungkin jika orang itu aku?" Goda Kaito.

**HENING…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Kaito dengan lembut. Karena Miku diam saja, Kaito pun merangkul Miku. Karena malu, Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mukanya hanya memerah dan badannya pun menjadi hangat.

Melihat ini, Kaito sudah mengetahui perasaan Miku yang sebenarnya dan ia pun sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

**DI LUAR…**

Selama ini, Rin dan Len sedang memata-matai Miku dan Kaito secara rahasia. Tempat persembunyian mereka berada di belakang semak-semak yang terletak tepat di belakang greenhouse. Di sana, mereka menumukan lubang kecil yang cukup besar untuk memata-matai Miku dan Kaito. Mendengar pembicaraan Miku dan Kaito, mereka pun berdiskusi…

"Kayaknya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuka pintu greenhouse nya kan Rin?" Tanya Len sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Iya, betul sekali…Ayo kita buka pintunya…Tapi, kita harus berpura-pura kalau kita sedang mencari mereka, ok..," Ucap Rin sambil pelan-pelan mengeluarkan kunci greenhouse dari sakunya. Mereka berdua pun berpura-pura untuk mencari Miku dan Kaito.

"Miku! Kau di mana?" Teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan. Mendengar teriakan mereka, Miku pun segera menjawab, "Di sini, Rin! Kami terkunci di greenhouse!"

"Ok, kita menemukan kuncinya!" Sahut Rin dan Len, membuka pintu greenhouse.

"Kalian ngapain ya di greenhouse?" Goda Rin dan Len.

"Kami ga melakukan apa-apa kok…Cuma mengamati tanaman saja…," Jawab Kaito dengan tenang.

"O ya? Mengamati tanaman perlu waktu selama itu ya?" Tanya Len dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Kan udah kubilang kita terkunci di dalam…," Jawab Miku dengan mukanya yang masih menyisahkan warna kemerahan.

"Mukamu kenapa Miku? Kok merah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Rin, berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa…Cuma panas saja…," Jawab Miku sambil menatap tanah.

"Ok! Daripada kita basa-basi di sini, mari kita pulang. Nih, udah kubawakan tas kalian…," Ucap Len sambil memberikan tas Miku dan Kaito.

"Arigatou, Len! Tapi, kalau kalian tidak tau di mana kita berada, ngapain sampai bawa tas segala?" Tanya Miku dengan heran.

"Sudahlah…Ayo pulang sama-sama!" Ajak Rin dan Len bersamaan sambil mendorong Miku dan Kaito ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

Keluar dari pintu gerbang, Rin dan Len merencanakan sesuatu…Mereka membiarkan Miku dan Kaito berjalan di depan dulu.

"Len, nanti di tengah jalan kita bilang kalau ada urusan penting terus kita tinggalkan mereka sendirian agar bisa menyatakan cinta, setuju?" Tanya Rin yang berbisik kepada Len.

"Ok..ok..beberapa menit lagi, kita akan melaksanakan rencana itu," Ucap Len yang membisikkan ucapannya itu di telinga Rin.

Rin dan Len pun segera berjalan menyusul Miku dan Kaito…Mereka berempat saling bercerita dan bercanda.

**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN…**

"Waduh! Len, aku sampai lupa nih…," Sahut Rin, melakukan rencananya bersama Len.

"Lupa apa?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"Aku ada urusan penting nih…Sangat penting!" Ucap Rin untuk meyakinkan Miku.

"O iya…Aku juga harus membantu jaga toko sama okasan…Ayo kita pulang bareng Rin!" Ajak Len sambil menarik tangan Rin ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan pulang Miku dan Kaito.

"Ok, jaa ne!" Teriak Rin dan Len yang jaraknya sudah agak jauh dari Miku dan Kaito.

"Menurut Kaito, mereka bersikap aneh ga?" Tanya Miku yang masih melihat ke arah jalan yang ditempuh oleh Rin dan Len.

"Iya, sedikit…," Jawab Kaito yang juga melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Miku.

"Ok, kita jalan yuk!" Ajak Kaito yang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Miku dan langsung jalan.

"Kaito…kenapa harus berpegangan tangan? Kan kita belum…anu…," Tanya Miku dengan lembut.

"Apa Miku tidak mau berpegangan tangan? Kalau ga mau, akan kulepaskan…," Ucap Kaito dengan kecewa. Saat ia hendak melepaskan tangan Miku, Miku pun berpegang pada tangan Kaito lebih erat dan erat.

"Jangan dilepaskan! Aku…mau berpegangan tangan kok…," Gumam Miku dengan malu.

Mendengar ucapan Miku, Kaito pun tersenyum…Ia juga semakin erat memegang tangan Miku. Setelah agak lama berjalan, Kaito pun teringat dengan rencananya untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Miku. Ia berhenti dan berkata, "Miku, kita ke taman itu dulu dong…sebentar saja,"

"Emangnya kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Miku.

"Lihat saja nanti…," Jawab Kaito sambil berjalan menuju taman.

Di taman itu, terdapat bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang indah bermekaran, rerumput hijau yang luas, dan kolam air mancur yang indah. Sesampainya di ladang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, Kaito pun berhenti.

"Lho, kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Miku sambil melihat Kaito.

Miku bertanya lagi, "Kaito, kita ngapain di si—."

Sebelum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Miku merasa pelukan Kaito yang hangat dan kepala Kaito yang berada di samping kepalanya…

"Ka—i—to, ka-kamu ngapain?" Tanya Miku yang masih terkejut dengan pelukan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk Miku sedikit lama…Jangan bergerak," Bisik Kaito di telinga Miku sambil memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Aku suka Miku…Aku cinta Miku…," Ucap Kaito, masih memeluk Miku.

"Kaito, kamu bercanda kan? Ini hanya lelucon kan?" Tanya Miku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kaito.

Tiba-tiba…Kaito mencium dahi Miku…

"Masih tidak percaya?" Tanya Kaito yang kini sudah melepaskan Miku.

"Kaito, sebenarnya aku juga…," Gumam Miku.

"Juga apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Juga suka…maksudku cinta Kaito…," Ucap Miku hingga mukanya memerah lagi.

"Aku tau…Aku sudah lama mengetahui tentang perasaan Miku. Sebenarnya, sejak di greenhouse…," Jawab Kaito.

Kaito melangkah ke depan mendekati Miku lalu mereka berdua pun berciuman…

**-END-**

* * *

Yuki: KYAA! Sudah complete fict ini! XD

Gimana chapter terakhir ini? Mohon Review nya X3


End file.
